Console moi
by Chaya Escanor
Summary: Akito débarque sans prévenir dans la boutique d'Ayamé, en larmes. Mais que s'estil passé?


**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Fruits Basket

**Disclamers : **J'ai le droit à un Akito garçon tout nu dans une baignoire prêt à faire des cochoncetés avec moi ? Pasque y'en a aucun à moi...

**Prairings:** du Yaoi… Avec Akito(donc, mort au tome 17)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour... Un peu d'Angst.

**Warning:** Couple peu conventionnel...

**Rating :** M

**Remerciements :** A la Seule et Unique... Celle qui est toujours avec moi et qui me lit et me console... J'ai nommé... Bubulle !

**Résumé :** Akito-sama ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Dans ma boutique ? Il est tard... C'est pas vrai, je suis la merde...

**_Console-moi..._**

Ayamé poussa son quatre cent quatre-vingt dix-neuvième soupir de l'heure. Plus que quelques minutes, et il fermerait enfin sa boutique. Il était épuisé. Et déprimé.

Il était le SEUL des Sôma à ne pas vivre de flirt. Même Hatori flirtait doucement avec Mayuko, la professeur principal de Yuki, Kyo et Tohru. Quant à Ritsu... Il semblait qu'il s'entendait bien avec l'éditrice de Shiguré.

Hiro et Kisa. Haru et Rin. Kyo et Tohru. Yuki et Machi Kuramae, la cousine de ce charmant Bioman Noir de l'Association des élèves. Kuréno et Arisa. Momiji qui était très heureux de vivre ainsi. Et Shiguré... Shiguré qui flirtait légèrement avec Akito.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne. On avait même vu Akito porter une écharpe pour camoufler ce qui ressemblait à un suçon.

Cinq centième soupir.

Ayamé ne supportait plus la solitude. Et Minné qui avait un petit ami... Bof, de toutes façons... Il s'intéressait plus facilement à l'autre sexe.

_Gling !_

Le serpent du zodiaque se leva, avec son habituel sourire éclatant. D'une voix claire qui charmait par son assurance, il déclama :

« Bienvenue dans ma magnifique boutique, je me ferais un plaisir de vous... Akito-sama ? »

Il stoppa net sa tirade.

Non. Ce ne pouvait être lui. Pas ce garçon aux yeux rougis de larmes, pas ce garçon trempé jusqu'aux os, pas ce garçon aux cheveux en bataille. Ce ne pouvait être Akito. Impossible. Pas dans sa boutique. Il tenta tout de même :

« Akito-sama ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Dans ma boutique ? Eh ! Vous allez... »

_Tremper ma veste._ Akito venait de s'accrocher à lui, et pleurait doucement, le visage enfoui dans la soie chinoise du vêtement d'Ayamé.

_Il a dû se passer quelque chose... C'est pas possible autrement. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a pût lui arriver ?_

Ayamé se détacha de l'étreinte humide du jeune homme et lui releva le menton. Pas de doutes, même pleins de larmes, c'étaient bien les mêmes yeux noirs. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâles et murmura :

« Que s'est-il passé pour que vous veniez me voir ? Hatori a été méchant avec vous ? Kuréno ? Expliquez-moi... »

A chaque question, Akito secouait la tête, le regard fixé sur le sol. A l'horloge sonnèrent sept heures. Ayamé sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et ferma la boutique.

« Venez. On va dans mon studio, et vous m'expliquez. Allez, venez... »

Il le tira doucement par la manche, et observa une réaction bizarre : Akito se déroba, se cogna contre le mur et le regarda avec un air d'animal traqué.

Ayamé s'accroupit face à lui et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Le jeune chef vira au rouge pivoine et se détourna. Le serpent tenta de se faire une voix douce et rassurante :

« Chuuut... Ne vous inquiétez pas... Vous êtes trempé, il faut vous changer. Vous pourrez vous changer seul, je ne regarderais pas » ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard apeuré du brun. « Allez, venez, s'il vous plaît... C'est pas loin... »

Akito finit par obéir et suivit Ayamé dans la boutique, heurtant les étagères et sursautant à chaque bruit. Il ne quittait pas son guide d'une semelle.

Celui-ci ouvrit une petite porte qui donnait sur un escalier, lequel montait à un étage d'où s'exhalait une odeur de jasmin.

« Mon studio est là-haut. Allez-y... »

Le brun monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et se retrouva dans une pièce ronde où différentes portes donnaient sur différentes pièces : une cuisinette, un petit salon où un poste de télévision attendait tranquillement son heure, la salle de bains d'où venait l'odeur de jasmin, une pièce remplie de coupons de tissus, une minuscule pièce de... commodités(_nda : on se fout pas de ma gueule !_)... Et la chambre d'Ayamé.

Akito fit quelques pas dans la pièce principale, laissa glisser ses doigts sur le meuble sans récolter un grain de poussière, passa sa tête par toutes les portes et revint près du propriétaire du studio qui lui demanda :

« Ca vous convient ? »

Il aquiesca silencieusement et serra entre ses doigts la manche entonnoir du serpent, comme un enfant qui craint de se perdre(_nda : et accessoirement, comme Chaya quand elle s'accroche au sac de Bubulle._). Ayamé lui sourit doucement et l'emmena dans sa chambre, tentant de faire abstraction du sursaut inquiet qui agita le jeune homme lorsqu'il en passa le seuil. Il déplia un futon et l'installa près de la fenêtre. Lorsque Akito chercha à s'y installer, il lui indiqua le lit :

« Vous dormirez ici. Vous êtes en trop mauvais état pour un simple futon, vous avez besoin de confort. Et ne discutez pas ! »

Akito acquiesça et s'assit sur le lit moelleux du serpent tandis que celui-ci fouillait à présent sa penderie. Il en sortit un grand pull noir, un pantalon de la même couleur et une petite caisse.

« Il y a des sous-vêtements dedans. Je vous laisse prendre ce dont vous avez besoin. Ils risquent d'être un peu grands, mais on fera avec. Je vous laisse vous changer. Ah, et vous pouvez utiliser la salle de bains quand vous voulez ! Je vais préparer à manger. »

Il s'éclipsa et alla jusque dans la petite cuisine. Farfouillant les placards, il dénicha deux paquets de nouilles, un sachet de bouillon déshydraté et des flacons de divers condiments. Ca irait. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de viande ce soir, et au pire, il irait acheter un sandwich au combini le plus proche si Akito voulait autre chose.

Le bruit de la douche le fit sourire. Si il se débrouillait tout seul et se déplaçait dans le studio sans forcément le coller, c'est que ça s'arrangeait. Oh, pas beaucoup : il restait dans son mutisme et son angoisse, mais on progressait.

Très vite, le parfum de gel douche au jasmin se répandit un peu plus, se mêlant à l'odeur du bouillon qui chauffait tranquillement, et Ayamé se détendit. Si Akito était venu se réfugier ici, c'est qu'il ne le pouvait pas ailleurs. Peut-être s'était-il disputé avec Shiguré ? Sinon il serait allé là-bas en priorité. Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi en pas avoir parlé à Hatori ? Akito cherchait-il donc tant à s'éloigner de la résidence ? Mais, pourquoi supporter sa narcissique compagnie ?

« AH ! Ca m'énerve ! Après tout, il fait bien ce qu'il veut. Et maintenant, on baisse le feu et on met des bols et des baguettes. »

Il suivit son petit programme, versa la soupe de nouilles dans les bols et alla doucement taper à la porte de la salle de bains :

« Akito-sama ? C'est prêt, vous pouvez venir manger, si vous voulez. »

La porte s'entrouvrit, et le plus jeune passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement, les cheveux hérissés par la douche. Ayamé pouffa :

« Attendez, je vais vous les sécher, vous allez attraper la mort sinon. »

Il se saisit d'une serviette, installa Akito sur un tabouret et entreprit de frotter doucement la chevelure noire de son cadet.

Il se tendit dès le début, puis, voyant qu'Ayamé ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, se calma et se laissa faire, les doigts néanmoins crispés sur son pantalon.

Lorsqu'il sentit sa tignasse sèche, il se déroba vivement et la peigna avec ses doigts écartés, puis vint s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche de l'escalier, face à la table, nerveux.

Ayamé posa ses mains sur celles de son cadet et les pressa affectueusement, murmurant :

« Shhhht... Calmez-vous... Vous êtes en sécurité, je ne vous ferais rien, si ce n'est veiller à votre bien-être et à votre tranquillité. Faites-moi confiance. Maintenant, mangez tant que c'est chaud. »

Le dîner fut calme, entrecoupé d'appels pour Ayamé et ses commandes de vêtements. Akito fut amusé de le voir courir à chaque sonnerie pour répondre d'une voix suavement professionnelle, malgré son essoufflement.

Lorsqu'il eut nettoyé son bol de la moindre trace de bouillon, il s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et, pour la première fois, s'étonna du style européen de ce studio : une table avec des pieds, des chaises, des portes qui claquaient, pas de cloisons, un lit surélevé... Le serpent reniait-il tant que ça son appartenance au Japon traditionnel ? On savait chez les Sôma qu'il avait déjà voyagé en Europe, souvent sur de longues durées, parfois même sur un an entier, et qu'il avait été ravi du climat si différent du Japon. Même si au retour, il avait eu du mal avec le décalage horaire...

« ... ! »

Il sursauta lorsque Ayamé posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ca ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air un peu dans la lune. »

Il secoua à nouveau la tête et la posa contre le torse du serpent. Il avait sommeil, et besoin de réconfort. Il laissa ses yeux mi-clos et écouta les bruits autour de lui : le vent contre la fenêtre, la pluie qui tombait toujours, les pas en bas dans la rue... Et les battements de cœur d'Ayamé.

Il se concentra sur ce son, lent et continu, détendant ses muscles douloureux, se laissant bercer par le bruit presque imperceptible.

Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum.

Un son diffus, qui, il en avait l'impression, vibrait sur sa peau. Il n'avait jamais écouté le cœur de quelqu'un. Même pas le sien. Même pas celui de Shiguré. C'était bizarre. C'était...

Reposant.

Qui aurait cru que l'excentrique Ayamé, le pétillant, le narcissique, l'égocentrique Ayamé aurait un bruit interne si lent et tranquille ?

« Akito-sama ? »

« ... ? »

« Ca va ? »

« ... »

« S'il vous plaît. »

« ...Oui. »

Ce fut l'un des rares mots qu'il prononça ce soir-là. Il y eut aussi un _non_ lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il avait sommeil(bien vite trahi par un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire), un autre _non, j'veux pas_ tandis que le serpent l'emmenait avec douceur jusqu'au lit et un vague _bonne nuit_ étouffé par l'épaisse couverture. Puis, plus rien.

Ayamé resta un petit moment accroupi près du lit, comme l'avait demandé Akito, le temps que celui-ci s'endorme. Puis il se releva et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, un flacon de saké près de lui. Il était épuisé.

Il resta ainsi, les yeux fermés, avachi dans son fauteuil, pendant un petit quart d'heure, puis se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bains. Il espérait bien ne pas réveiller Akito, mais sachant que celui-ci avait le sommeil léger, ça risquait d'être mission impossible(_nda : oui, malgré mon manque de culture ciné-musique(n'est-ce pas, Bubulle ?), je connais Mission Impossible !_). Mais il n'allait pas rester sans se laver !

Après un moment passé sous l'eau chaude à jouer avec les bulles de savon au jasmin, il sortit enfin et passa un pyjama en soie blanche, légèrement rosée. Pieds nus, il se faufila dans la chambre, et sursauta : les yeux noirs d'Akito brillaient dans l'obscurité, tels deux amandes lumineuses.

« Vous m'avez fait peur... »

« Désolé. »

« Je... Je vous ai réveillé ? »

« Non, je ne dormais pas. »

_Ouf... On a évité la catastrophe et l'humeur de bouledogue..._(_nda : n'est-ce pas, Bubulle ! Rouaf !_)

« Vous devriez. Vous êtes fatigué. »

« Oui, mais j'ai froid. »

« Vous voulez un pull ? »

« Je veux dormir avec toi. »

_Ah. Réfléchis, Aya. C'est pas que ça me gène, mais c'est plus pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette._

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous aviez l'air... »

« Apeuré ? Terrorisé ? Comme une proie face au prédateur ? Je sais tout ça. Mais je... Ca a... changé. »

« D'accord. Mais une condition. »

« Je ne t'empêcherais pas de dormir. »

« Vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes venu ici. »

Face au regard furieux d'Akito, Ayamé sut qu'il était extrêmement insolent. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer à ça. Mais il voulait savoir. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fermement décidé à ne pas lâcher prise.

« J'attends. »

« Jamais. »

« Dans ce cas, bonne nuit. »

Et il se glissa sous sa propre couverture, tournant le dos au jeune homme qui paniquait déjà. La voix faible et pleine de larmes lui fit rouvrir les yeux :

« Attends ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je... Je vais t'ex... T'expliquer. »

« D'accord. »

« Mais... Ne... Ne te moque pas, hein ? S'il te pl... »

« Oui. »

« Shi... Shiguré est venu me voir, il a commencé à me parler de tout, comme d'habitude, qu'il m'aimait beaucoup, et tout ça... Et puis il m'a embrassé, il a recommencé, et puis il a essayé de m'enlever mon pull, je me suis laissé faire, mais il a voulu m'enlever mon pantalon, j'ai crié, il m'a giflé et Hatori est arrivé, il a essayé de le calmer, mais moi je suis parti, j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas rester près de lui... Et je suis venu ici, parce que tu habites loin de lui... Mon Dieu... ! »

Et il fondit en larmes, le visage dans ses mains crispées. Ayamé se sentit soudain très bête, et profondément cruel. Mais pourquoi avait-il voulu savoir ? Il aurait dû le laisser tranquille, ne pas l'obliger à parler !

_Je suis un monstre..._, songea-t-il en prenant le petit corps frêle dans ses bras.

Akito hoqueta et se laissa faire, tremblant de honte, et sursauta lorsque le serpent l'aida à s'installer sous l'épaisse couverture, avant de s'y glisser à son tour. Le jeune chef se blottit contre son maudit et posa sa tête contre son torse, cherchant à se calmer en écoutant à nouveau les battements de cœur. Mais ils étaient rapides. Très. Trop même.

Il s'écarta en tremblant. Si c'était pour refaire le même truc que Shiguré, il préférait encore dormir dans la baignoire.

Ayamé lui caressa doucement le dos pour l'apaiser.

« Je vous ait dit que je ne vous ferais rien, et je tiendrais ma promesse. Dormez. Je reste là. »

« Et si... Si Shiguré vient, demain ? Parce qu'il saura que je suis là, et... »

« Je serais là. Minné aussi, mon assistante. Elle est très gentille, vous verrez, elle est très maternelle. En tout cas, avec moi. »

« J'ai peur de lui... Il m'a trahi, il m'a roulé dans la farine, avec toutes ses belles promesses, qu'il briserait la malédiction, qu'il resterait toujours avec moi, qu'on prendrait notre temps... Mais il a essayé de me... »

« Chut. Je sais ce qu'il a fait. Et croyez-moi, si il met un pied ici, il en ressortira avec le mien aux fesses. Allez, dodo maintenant. »

« J'ai envie de rester ici... »

« Vous resterez le temps qu'il vous plaira. S'il vous plaît, je suis crevé. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit aussi. »

Dans le silence de cette chambre, tandis les rayons de la lune hivernale filtraient par les rideaux, tandis que la neige se mêlait silencieusement à la pluie, tandis qu'Akito s'endormait en sanglotant, Ayamé se jura de s'occuper du jeune homme, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

**0o0**

La première chose qui réveilla Akito fut le mouvement d'Ayamé pour quitter le lit tiède et rassurant. Le bruit de la porte, celui de la douche, la lumière qui s'allume dans le couloir...

Puis des bruits qui lui étaient inconnus. Une porte qui s'ouvre, un carillon, un _Bonjour patron !_ d'une voix féminine, d'autres voix, des clients sûrement... Et des chuchotis. Il tendit l'oreille, mais ne parvint à saisir que son nom et un _Minné, je compte sur toi. Si jamais..._

Pas très explicite, tout ça.

Le brun se leva péniblement et fila se doucher. Malgré le temps qu'il avait passé à frotter sa peau la veille, la sensation de salissure n'avait pas disparue.

Nu, il se glissa dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau brûlante. Il frotta ses bras, son torse, si fort que sa peau devint rouge, mais cela ne changea rien. Il s'effondra sur le carrelage et se remit à pleurer, indifférent à l'eau qui se répandait sur lui.

Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche, hagard, les larmes dévalant encore ses joues. Il chercha dans les boîtes d'Ayamé un paquet de lames de rasoir, mais ne trouva rien. Il avait oublié que chez les Sôma, ces petits désagréments étaient peu fréquents.

Les Sôma étaient imberbes. A part cils, sourcils et un faible duvet pubien, il n'y avait pas le moindre poil sur les Sôma maudits. Donc, pas de quoi raser. Pas de possibilité de se suicider de manière nette et presque sans douleur, pour peu que les lames soient correctement affûtées.

« Akito-sama ? »

L'interpellé fit volte-face et s'enroula dans une serviette avant d'ouvrir la porte au serpent. Celui-ci jeta un œil dans la salle de bains trempée et posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme.

« Mais... Vous êtes brûlant ! »

« N... Non, c'est rien... »

« Taisez-vous. Minné ! »

Une jolie brune apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtue d'un uniforme de secrétaire.

« Prépare du thé et une bouillotte ! Vite ! »

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

« Mais... »

« Vous devez rester dans la boutique. Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. »

« Si tu veux. Akito-sama, vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Surtout, Minné, ne le laisse pas tout seul ! »

Ayamé redescendit dans la boutique, tandis que la dénommée Minné frictionnait doucement le jeune homme transi.

« Ne vous laissez pas aller. Combien de doigts ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Combien de doigts suis-je en train de vous montrer ? »

« Deux ? Non... Non, trois ? »

Minné replia l'unique doigt qu'elle montrait et posa sa main sur le front pâle où collaient quelques mèches trempées.

« Vous pouvez vous sécher et vous habiller ? »

« Oui... »

« Alors, allez-y, je reviens tout de suite. Et pas de bêtises ! »

Curieusement, il obéit, trop groggy pour penser à se rebeller. Après avoir enfilé à nouveau son T-shirt trop grand qu'il avait déniché dans la penderie d'Ayamé, il attendit, grelottant dans l'atmosphère humide de la salle de bains.

« Enfilez un peignoir, et allez vous coucher. »

A nouveau, il obéit et, après avoir passé une robe de chambre blanche, il alla dans la chambre, où Minné l'attendait avec une théière de thé vert.

« Allez, au lit. Restez au chaud, et buvez ça. »

Elle lui mit d'office un grand bol de liquide fumant entre les mains et le couvrit un peu plus. Engoncé dans ses couvertures, les joues rougies par les pleurs et la fatigue, les yeux mi-clos, Akito ressemblait à un oisillon malade.

Il toussa et avala une gorgée de thé, sans savoir comment Minné avait appris qu'il ne buvait du thé que sucré à l'extrême lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien.

Le goût doucereux lui envahit la gorge et le réchauffa, mieux que toutes les bouillottes du monde. Il s'enfonça sous la couverture et ferma les yeux. Mais Minné lui mit une tape sur la joue :

« Ne vous endormez pas tout de suite. Dites, c'est vrai que vous êtes de la famille d'Ayamé ? »

« Oui... »

« Vous êtes tous beaux, chez les Sôma ? »

Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux. Beaux ? Si elle parlait de tous, ça voulait dire que c'était...

Un compliment. Et peut-être sincère. Pas dissimulé sous des couches de soumission. Il enfouit sa tête dans la couverture et tenta de réfléchir. Aussi agréable qu'était l'ambiance ici, elle lui était trop étrangère. Trop sereine, trop douce. Trop agréable à vivre, justement.

Il se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser son bol, et saisit ses vêtements sur une chaise. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il ne se sentait pas bien dans cette boutique, dans se studio, avec la présence rassurante... Non ! La présence _stressante_ d'Ayamé ! Pas rassurante !

_Menteur ! Tu te mens et tu le sais. Tu te sens bien ici. Et la présence d'Ayamé te détend et te calme. Elle te fait oublier Shiguré. Quant à Minné, elle est charmante._

« Dites ! Vous avez envie de partir, je le comprends. C'est bizarre d'être catapulté ici. Mais reposez-vous d'abord. Allez, au lit. Faites un effort. »

Il obéit et revint se glisser sous la couverture, honteux de se laisser manipuler. Minné lui caressa doucement les cheveux et murmura :

« Comment vous faites pour avoir les cheveux aussi doux et aussi brillants, même en déprime ? Moi, ils deviennent ternes... »

« Jus de citron... »bâilla Akito. « Je laisse agir cinq ou dix minutes et je rince. En plus, ça sent bon... »

« Je vois. Oh ! Alors patron, ça se passe comment en bas ? »

Le brun regarda Ayamé qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, et s'enfonça sous la couverture, le rouge aux joues. Le ton sec du serpent ne laissait aucun doute sur son humeur, et sur ce dont il voulait parler :

« Minné. Descends dans la boutique, je te laisse en roue libre un petit moment. J'ai une explication à avoir avec Akito. »

« Patron... »

« Oui ? »

« Allez-y doucement. Il est fatigué, et a un problème. »

« Je sais. Vas-y. »

La jeune femme obéit et adressa un pauvre sourire au malade. Lorsque la porte claqua, Ayamé s'assit sur le lit et soupira. Plantant son regard dans celui de son chef de famille, il commença :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi avoir cherché à vous faire un peu plus de mal ? »

« Mais... »

« J'ai vu les traces rouges. Et je sais ce que vous cherchiez. Vous mutilez ne servirait à rien. Rien du tout, vous comprenez ? »

« ... »

« Je ne vous demande pas une confiance absolue. Je ne vous forcerais même pas à rester ici si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Je veux juste que vous ne vous amochiez pas d'avantage. C'est clair ? »

« ... »

« Akito-sama. »

« ...Oui... »

« Bien. »

Ayamé se remit debout et allait descendre, quand Akito le retint par la manche :

« Je veux rester ici. »

« Je sais. »

« Je veux travailler ici. »

« ...Allons bon. »

« Je t'en prie ! »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais pas avec ces vêtements. »

« ... ! »

« Le pantalon ira très bien. Mais la chemise blanche sera mieux que le pull noir. Ce sera tout. Quand vous irez mieux, descendez, je prendrais vos mesures. Mais d'abord, dormez. »

« Merci... »

« De rien. Pas de bêtises. »

Akito se rallongea correctement, sourit au serpent et ferma tranquillement les yeux, rassuré à l'idée de rester. Mais il s'angoissait à propos du travail. Il voulait être utile, mais serait-il capable d'aider ici ?

_Bah, j'y penserais plus tard._

Il s'endormit enfin, tandis que son thé refroidissait lentement.

Quelques heures après, il émergea enfin d'un sommeil chaotique et se leva en titubant. Il était difficile à réveiller correctement. N'ayant aucune envie de prendre une douche, il s'habilla rapidement et descendit les escaliers menant à la boutique.

Immédiatement, une odeur, bien différente de celle du jasmin, l'assaillit : ça sentait la rose, mais la rose bonbon, façon barbe à papa. Akito toussota : l'odeur était trop douceâtre pour lui. Il chercha Ayamé des yeux, et le trouva en train de papoter avec une jeune cliente qui venait apparemment d'acheter un ensemble à un prix exorbitant.

Il s'avança à petits pas vers le comptoir et se tint à distance jusqu'à ce qu'Ayamé le remarque.

« Ah ! Akito-sama, venez, je vous en prie ! »

Le brun obéit, avec une timidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et s'approcha du serpent. Celui-ci tira un mètre-ruban de sa poche et entraîna le jeune homme dans l'arrière-boutique.

« Ne bougez pas, je m'occupe de vous ! Vous avez tout de même les épaules bien fines... Je vais voir s'il reste de la soie blanche, ne bougez pas ! »

Ayamé virevoltait comme un papillon dans son champ, laissant Akito seul dans la petite pièce. Elle semblait si obscure, cette pièce... Un peu comme sa propre chambre...

_FLASH-BACK_

_« Akito ? Je peux entrer ? »_

_« Shiguré ! »_

_Des lèvres qui se frôlent dans la pénombre de la chambre. Des mains qui se glissent sous un pull noir, porté à même la peau._

_« Shi... Shiguré, arrête... Arrête ! »_

_Les mains se retirent doucement, à regret. Akito se laisse tomber sur son futon, le visage en feu, et Shiguré le suit. Il reprend ses caresses :_

_« Akito... Aki-chan... Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance... Je te laisserais prendre ton temps... Le temps qu'il te faudra pour te détendre... »_

_« Mmm... »_

_Les mains reprennent leur chemin, le long du ventre plat, sur le torse, effleurant les petits grains de chair, jusqu'à faire geindre le jeune homme sous les mains adroites et rodées à ces exercices._

_Mais elles descendent trop... Beaucoup trop... Jusque sous la ceinture, puis tentent de passer la barrière du sous-vêtement..._

_« Shiguré ! Stop ! Shiguré ! SHIG... ! »_

_« Silence ! Tais-toi... ! »_

_Il tente de hurler, mais la gifle soudaine lui brûle la joue et le fait taire. Jamais Shiguré n'avait levé la main sur lui._

_Il hurle. Le plus fort possible, pour alerter. Quelqu'un, n'importe qui._

_« Akito-sama ? Mais... Shiguré, qu'est-ce que tu fous, au nom du ciel ? »_

_Hatori repousse Shiguré, et il se love sur lui-même en pleurant. Puis se lève, et se met à courir, sourd aux cris du médecin. _

_S'enfuir. Vite et loin, le plus loin possible de lui. Même sous la pluie._

« Akito-sama ? »

L'interpellé fit volte-face et se retrouva, tremblant, devant Ayamé qui tenait un rouleau de soie blanche. Il devait avoir l'air patraque, puisque le serpent le prit doucement contre lui et, lui caressant les cheveux, murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est encore vos souvenirs ? »

« Oui... »

« N'y pensez plus. Je suis là. Allez, je vous fais une chemise et vous vous changez vite fait, comme ça je pourrais vous expliquer vos tâches. »

« Hmm-hmm... »

« Allez, reprenez-vous. Venez là. »

Akito obéit et s'installa sur les genoux d'Ayamé qui venait de s'asseoir. Il se laissa bercer doucement, écoutant les paroles rassurantes de l'extravagant maudit, qui était à présent si différent d'avant. Si tranquille.

Le serpent embrassa les cheveux du jeune homme et lui demanda :

« Là, ça va mieux ? »

« Oui... »

« Bon. Alors, debout, et je m'occupe de votre chemise. »

Rapidement, le travail fut fait, et Akito put enfiler son _uniforme_. Il s'observa dans le grand miroir en pied et, curieusement, trouva que cela lui allait mieux que le pull basique.

« Alors ? Ca vous convient ? »

« C'est... Surprenant. De me voir comme ça, je veux dire. »

« Mais ça vous plaît ? »

« ...Très. Je ne suis pourtant pas narcissique, mais ça me va bien. »

« Ce n'est pas du narcissisme. »murmura Ayamé en posant ses mains sur les épaules frêles d'Akito. « C'est tout simplement de l'estime de soi. Et souvent, ça fait du bien. Minné ? »

L'assistante apparut.

« Patron ? »

« Je te laisse la boutique, et j'en fais faire le tour à Akito, ça marche ? »

« Pas de soucis ! Akito-sama... »

« Euh... Oui ? »

« Vous êtes absolument magnifique, comme ça ! Ca vous va super bien ! Vous faites plus mature, c'est très beau ! »

« Euh... Hem, merci... »

Ayamé pouffa en voyant son chef devenir écarlate et se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Venez ! Je vous fais la grande visite ! »

Entraînant le jeune homme, il lui fit visiter la boutique en long, en large et en travers, le rassurant d'une simple pression sur la main lorsque des clients s'approchaient un peu trop de lui.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, le plus vieux se tourna vers son cadet :

« Ca vous va comme lieu d'apprentissage ? »

« Oui. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est grand ! Au fait, je ferais quoi ? »

« La comptabilité ! »

« Beuh... »

« Si vous le souhaitez... Vous savez dessiner ? »

« Je sais pas, pourquoi ? »

« Vous pourriez imaginer des costumes. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Sûr. Au moins les imaginer. »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Mais d'abord... Initiation de compta ! »

« Tu lâches pas le morceau, hein ? »

« Jamais. Allez, au boulot ! »

Bien que peu motivé, Akito obéit et se plongea avec son professeur dans les énormes livres de comptes. Au bout de cinq minutes, il avait déjà mal à la tête, mais tint bon, pour ne pas décevoir Ayamé. Après tout, il acceptait de le garder avec lui, il devait se rendre utile.

« Patron ? »

« Oui Minné ? »

« Il y a... Un homme. Il veut parler à Akito. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Il est habillé en kimono. »

Akito laissa tomber son verre d'eau sur la moquette. Le liquide s'y répandit lentement, mais aucun des deux ne songea à l'éponger. Le plus jeune s'agrippa à la manche d'Ayamé et se blottit contre lui en tremblant.

« Minné, amène-le ici. »

« Non ! »

« Akito-sama. Calmez-vous. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous aie dit ? Je vous protège. »

« Oui, mais... »

« Akito ! »

Shiguré entra dans la petite pièce, son éternel sourire hypocrite accroché aux lèvres. Ayamé eut la nausée. Comment osait-il se présenter ici, devant lui ? Il aurait au moins dû faire profil bas ! Akito se recroquevilla contre son protecteur et tenta de se cacher derrière lui.

« Mon Dieu, Akito, tu 'mas fait une peur bleue ! »

« Va-t'en... »

« Ne fais plus jamais ça ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Akito... »

« LAISSE-LE ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QU'IL M'A TOUT RACONTE ? TU ES UN MONSTRE ! »

Ayamé hurla, ulcéré par le comportement du Chien. Il s'avança, et, dans un bruit sinistre, frappa la mâchoire fine de son ami d'enfance du poing.

Akito gémit doucement et essaya de faire reculer son aîné, en murmurant :

« Aya... Aya, calme-toi, je t'en prie... »

« Jamais ! »

« Ayamé ! S'il te plaît... Pour moi ! »

Le Serpent obéit, le souffle encore court par sa colère.

« Dégage. Ne reviens plus jamais ici. »

Shiguré se leva et partit en courant, le menton douloureux, après avoir lancé un regard à son ancien aimé. Mais celui-ci détourna les yeux et se serra contre Ayamé, des hoquets secouant son maigre torse.

Alors Shiguré comprit qu'il avait tout perdu. La confiance d'Akito, celle d'Ayamé et d'Hatori... Et le peu d'affection que lui portait le plus jeune. Car il savait que c'était surtout pour du réconfort.

Akito avait besoin de soutien, et comme il s'était fait détester des Sôma...

Shiguré sortit et, tout en marchant, se remémora le premier baiser entre Akito et lui.

_FLASH-BACK_

_« Shiguré ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Tu... Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? »_

_Le Chien leva la tête de son livre et contempla le jeune homme installé sur un coussin._

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Embrasse-moi. S'il te plaît. »_

_Shiguré s'exécuta et embrassa la tempe froide d'Akito._

_« Pas comme ça. »_

_« Comment alors ? »_

_« Là... »murmura son cadet en effleurant sa bouche._

_Il obtempéra et posa ses lèvres contre celles de son Chef. Il les mordilla doucement, les lécha, jusqu'à ce que sa victime entrouvre la bouche. _

_Il approfondit le baiser et posa ses mains contre les hanches maigres, écoutant attentivement les plaintes du jeune homme._

_Lorsqu'il se détacha, à regret, Akito se resserra contre lui et murmura :_

_« Reste avec moi. Longtemps. »_

_« Promis. »_

_« Ne va plus avec les autres. Surtout pas avec Ayamé. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je suis jaloux. Tu es très proche de lui, et... »_

_« Je resterai avec vous. »_

« Ayamé ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis... Désolé. D'avoir causé des ennuis. »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises. »

« Aya ? »

« Mm ? »

« Tu... ? »

« Oui ? »

« Non, rien. Une broutille. »

« Quoi ? »

« Non, j'allais te poser une question stupide. Rien d'important. »

« Menteur. Qu'est-ce que vous alliez demander ? »

« Mais rien ! Ah ! Non, pas ça ! Arrête ! »

Ayamé chatouillait le jeune homme pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Tout en se débattant, Akito finit par se retrouver coincé contre une table basse et s'y trouva assis, juste à la hauteur d'Ayamé.

« Alors ? »

« Non ! »

« Akito-sama... »

« Non ! »

« Alors je continue. »

« NON ! »

« Donc... ? »

« ...Une broutille je te dis. »

Devant le regard autoritaire du Serpent, Akito lâcha prise. Depuis quand Ayamé était-il si... adulte ?

« J'allais te demander si tu voulais... »

« Oui ? »

« ...M'embrasser... »

Et Ayamé l'embrassa. Sur la tempe. Et Akito fondit en larmes contre lui.

** 0o0**

La vie s'organisa peu à peu dans la petite boutique. Et, peu à peu, Akito présenta des symptômes bizarres. Il dormait moins bien, était plus irritable, et évitait soigneusement le Serpent.

Et Ayamé ne comprenait pas.

L'hiver avançait. A force de se balader en vêtements légers, Ayamé tomba malade. Oh, il tenait encore la boutique, mais... Il était de plus en plus faible. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

« Ayamé, je... Ben ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Le Serpent, roulé en boule sous sa couverture, transpirait et geignait de fatigue. Akito posa sa main sur le front rouge et la retira immédiatement.

« Tu es brûlant. Je vais te faire un thé, et je vais m'occuper de la boutique. »

« C'est ç... QUOI ? Eh là ! »

Trop tard. Akito faisait déjà chauffer de l'eau et enfilait rapidement sa chemise blanche, prêt à descendre s'occuper de la boutique. Ayamé le rattrapa par l'épaule, furieux :

« Ca suffit vos bêtises ! Vous allez me laisser faire, et obéir, un point c'est tout ! Vous... »

« Tu es beau quand tu es en colère. »

« Hein ? »

Akito avait réussi à embrouiller le Serpent. Il mit un bol de thé devant le plus vieux et dévala les escaliers, le trousseau de clés en main, devançant la crise de colère du Serpent.

Ayamé voulu le suivre, mais lorsqu'il entendit les voix dans la boutique, il stoppa net. Il était en pyjama. Hors de question de descendre dans cette tenue.

« Monsieur Sôma n'est pas là ? »

« Il est un peu patraque, je le remplace. Je peux vous aider ? »

« J'avais commandé un ensemble, au nom d'Uchiwa... »

« Uchiwa, Uchiwa... Ca y est, je l'ai ! Attendez une petite seconde... »

Le Serpent écoutait anxieusement se qui se passait, certain que son jeune Chef ferait une bourde.

Il resta assis dans l'escalier toute la matinée, bercé par le bruit du carillon, par les clients et par le doux rire d'Akito lorsqu'un client lui demandait ce qu'il lui avait fait pour qu'il ne puisse venir. Ce à quoi Akito avait répondu :_ il m'a ennuyé, je l'ai enfermé dans un placard. _

A midi et demie, le bruit du carillon lorsque la porte se ferma et le silence qui revint secouèrent Ayamé. Déjà la pause ?

« Ayamé, tu veux quoi comme bentô ? »

« Comment ça, _je veux quoi comme bentô_ ? Je vais m'en occuper ! »

« Aya, je me suis occupé de la boutique toute la matinée, je peux bien aller chercher deux boîtes-repas. »

« Non ! »

« Dans ce cas, tu ne mangeras pas. J'y vais ! »

« Hey ! »

« Oui ? »

« ... Sushis au saumon. »

« D'accord ! »

Ayamé poussa un gros soupir et enfila ses pantoufles, fatigué par l'énergie débordante de l'adolescent qu'il avait accueilli.

_Gling !_

Re-bruit de carillon, re-cavalcade dans l'escalier, déposage du bentô devant lui, et asseyage d'Akito sur la chaise en face.

_Ce gosse m'épuise._

Il mangea sans grand appétit, comparé au brun qui engloutit son bentô vitesse Grand V et redescendit aussi sec pour ouvrir à nouveau la boutique. La routine allait se poursuivre jusqu'au soir, Minné n'étant pas là ce jour-là.

_C'est bien ce que je disais : ce gosse m'épuise. Dodo._

Ayamé se traîna jusqu'à son futon et s'y laissa tomber, crevé.

Il émergea dans la soirée, vaseux, tandis que Akito préparait déjà de la soupe miso, aidé de Minné qui s'occupait de faire réchauffer le bœuf au gingembre qu'elle avait été cherchée chez le traiteur le plus proche.

« Minné ? »

« Tiens, patron ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Akito a fait de gros bénéfices ! Il attire les clients ! Un véritable aimant ! »

L'aimant en question rougit et marmonna qu'il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire. Mais Ayamé était furieux que le jeune homme lui ait désobéit ainsi.

« Minné. Rentre chez toi. Prends une part du repas, et retourne chez toi. »

« Mais... »

« J'ai une petite conversation à avoir avec lui. »

« Ah non ! Ce coup-ci, c'est trop fort ! Il vous a aidé, il a fait du bon travail, et... »

« Tu préfères que je te licencie ? »

Sous la menace, elle tourna les talons et claqua violemment la porte.

« Venez ici. »

Akito s'avança lentement, les yeux baissés. Il glapit lorsque le Serpent le souleva de terre et l'assit sur la table de la cuisine.

« Recommencez cela une seule fois, et je vous met à la porte, vous aussi. Clair ? »

« ... »

« Répondez ! »

« ...Ouais. »

« Mon Dieu, que vous êtes pénible, avec cette tête butée... »

« MOI, JE VOUALAIS JUSTE ETRE UTILE ! »

Ayamé se tourna pour voir le jeune homme qui hurlait, toujours assit sur sa table :

« JE VOULAIS JUSTE T'AIDER, POUR QUE TU SOIS FIER DE MOI ! C'EST TOUT ! PAS POUR SUBIR TON HUMEUR DE COCHON ! ET QUAND JE VOULAIS QUE TU M'EMBRASSE, C'ETAIT AILLEURS ! PAS SUR LA JOUE, MAIS SUR LA B... ! »

La gifle le coupa. Meurtri, il contempla le Serpent dont les yeux flamboyaient de colère.

« Dehors. »

« Mais... »

« J'ai dit dehors. Vous n'êtes pas content ? Très bien. Fichez le camp. »

Akito rassembla ses quelques affaires dans un sac en plastique et posa la main sur la poignée de porte en bas de l'escalier. Il se retourna :

« Aya, je... »

« Dehors. »

« Mais... je vais allez où, moi ? »

« Débrouillez-vous. Hatori existe, Kuréno aussi. »

Le brun ouvrit doucement la porte et se faufila dehors. Il pleuvait à seaux. Il prit un parapluie oublié par un client et sorti, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ayamé n'avait-il pas compris ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris qu'il avait placé les derniers vestiges de sa confiance en lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris que sa demande de baiser n'était pas un caprice, mais une réelle envie ?

Il se mit à courir, jusqu'à la résidence principale. Là, il entra en trombe, trempé, et se laissa tomber contre Hatori qui auscultait Yuki. Le médecin ôta son stéthoscope et demanda doucement :

« Akito, vous êtes enfin revenu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? »

« Je ne veux pas... Que Yuki... Entende... S'il te plaît... »

« Yuki, va voir Haru, il t'hébergera volontiers. Quant à vous, racontez. »

« Hatori... Pourquoi quand je le vois, ça fait mal ? Pourquoi quand je lui parle, je voudrais qu'il me dise autre chose que son sempiternel bla-bla professionnel ? Hatori... Aide-moi... »

« De qui parlez-vous ? D'Aya ? »

« Oui... »

Le médecin soupira. Chagrin d'amour. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de médicament contre ça. Il caressa la tête du jeune homme et chercha ses mots, mal à l'aise.

« Vous savez... Ayamé est assez... Particulier. Il... Il n'est pas toujours réceptif à ce qu'on veut... »

« Mais là, j'ai été clair ! Je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser ! »

« Quand ? »

Akito raconta, entrecoupant son récit de pleurs et d'éternuements. Hatori l'aida à se changer, lui prêta un kimono pour la nuit et lui prépara un lait chaud pour le détendre.

« Hatori... »

« Oui ? »

« Aide-moi à lui faire comprendre, s'il te plaît... C'est déjà dur pour moi, je veux que ça s'arrange... »

« En fait, qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement de lui ? »

La couleur rouge qui teinta les joues de l'adolescent était plus explicite que toutes les tirades. Il marmonna une vague histoire de confiance et de première fois, et Hatori le fit taire. Pas la peine qu'il s'humilie un peu plus.

« J'essaierai de vous aider. On ira le voir demain, d'accord ? »

« Oui... »

« Allez, reposez-vous. Vous êtes fatigué, et la pluie n'a rien arrangé. »

Il obéit et se roula en boule sous l'épaisse couverture, ramenant la bouillotte contre son torse maigre.

Hatori songea à la période où il avait commencé à s'intéresser aux filles, à quel point cela avait été dur pour lui. Ayamé et Shiguré avaient depuis longtemps passé le cap, et il n'était pas rare, lors des périodes où ils vivaient tous les trois ensembles, que le Dragon soit réveillé par leurs galipettes matinales.

L'affaire Kana l'avait désespéré, puis il avait retrouvé Mayuko. Mayuko au sale caractère, Mayuko et sa mère qui ne voulait que la marier...

Mayuko.

Le médecin eut un sourire en repensant à elle, et il observa avec tristesse son Chef de famille qui sanglotait dans son sommeil agité, où il balbutiait le nom du Serpent. Pauvre gosse.

« Advienne que pourra. Au lit. »

Il amena son futon près de celui d'Akito et s'endormit à son tour, d'un sommeil léger, comme lorsque le jeune homme ne faisait pas encore ses nuits et que celles-ci étaient ravagées par des cauchemars d'enfant.

**0o0**

« Hatori ? Tu vas où ? »

L'interpellé se tourna vers son Chef qui traînait, désoeuvré, en kimono dans son bureau.

« Je vais faire un tour en ville, pour me racheter du café. Vous voulez venir ? »

« Je me lave et j'arrive.»

Hatori patienta en grillant une cigarette, tandis que le bruit de la douche retentissait. Bientôt, Akito revint près de lui, lavé et habillé.

« Prêt ? »

« Quand tu veux. En plus, ça va me faire du bien de prendre l'air. »

« Oui, mais vous allez mettre une écharpe. Il ne fait pas chaud. »

« D'accord. »

Emmitouflé dans la grande écharpe blanche du médecin, Akito sortit avec lui dans les rues où la neige tombait doucement.

A sa demande, le Dragon le laissa faire joujou avec son porte-monnaie et chercher la somme nécessaire au paquet de café moulu et à la tôle de thé brûlant qu'il avait pris, puis ils se promenèrent un peu dans la ville. A l'affiche d'un cinéma, _Mon Voisin Totoro_, grand classique du maître du dessin animé japonais Hayao Miyazaki, était affiché. Lorsque le jeune Chef avoua, penaud, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, Hatori l'emmena presque de force dans la petite salle obscure et tiède pour combler cette lacune. Akito en ressortit en riant, les yeux pétillants d'avoir enfin vu le dessin animé le plus célèbre du Japon(_nda : c'est vrai ! A la maternelle, les gamins apprennent la chanson de Totoro !_). Mais son rire s'éteignit en voyant Ayamé qui sortait d'un combini, un onigiri à la main, les cheveux attachés vite fait, visiblement fatigué.

« Aya ! »

« Tiens, Tori-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu... Oh. »

En apercevant Akito, il perdit son sourire.

« Si c'est pour me faire la morale, tu as mal choisi ton moment. Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis submergé par le travail. »

« Non. Tu vas prendre un peu de temps dans ta journée, même si tu fais attendre tes clients, et tu vas m'écouter. Tu te rends compte que tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal ? »

« Allons bon. Depuis quand ressent-il quelque chose ? »

« Il est arrivé en larmes hier dans mon pavillon ! Aya, réfléchis ! »

« C'est déjà fait. Je ne veux même plus qu'il m'approche. »

« C'est parce qu'il s'est occupé de la boutique ? Si c'est le cas, c'est la plus mauvaise excuse que tu m'aies sortie ! »

« ...Fiche-moi la paix, Hatori. »

« Oh que non ! Tu vas me répondre. C'est la seconde fois que je récupère Akito à la petite cuillère(_nda : Combien de fois tu m'as récupérée, Bulle ? Beaucoup non ?_), ça commence à bien faire ! Alors tu fais un effort et tu me trouves une excuse potable, ou ça va très mal aller ! »

« J'ai pas à me justifier. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit hier ? Il te fait confiance ! Tu comprends ça ? CON-FI-ANCE ! Il a failli se faire violer Ayamé, et il accorde encore sa confiance à quelqu'un ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Il m'a dit aussi qu'il voulait que tu lui fasses oublier Shiguré, et que tu sois la première personne avec qui il fasse ce genre de chose ! »

Akito, écarlate, essayait de faire taire le médecin, et Ayamé ne savait plus où se mettre, mortifié de n'avoir pas compris tout ça. Il tenta un faible :

« Mais... Comment tu voulais que je le sache ? Il ne m'a rien dit ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu faire un effort et tenter de faire fonctionner ta cervelle ? Imbécile ! Venez Akito-sama, on rentre, il m'horripile. »

Le plus jeune obéit et trottina derrière Hatori pour rester à sa hauteur, toujours avec sa couleur d'écrevisse ébouillantée. Ayamé resta planté au milieu de la rue, les bras ballants. Quel con ! Mais quel con !

Il retourna à la boutique d'un pas déconnecté. Complètement à côté de la plaque, il passa devant Minné sans un mot malgré ses appels, monta dans son studio et sa laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix.

« Quel con... Je suis nul. Le pire, c'est que je l'aime bien, Akito ! Il a un caractère de merde, mais il est gentil quand il veut. Et puis... Il est pas mal... Un peu crevette, mais ça fait gamin, il est mignon comme ça. ... Mais quel CON ! Je viens de le laisser filer ! Faut que je rattrape ça ! »

Il se leva mais se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« Oui, mais non. Je suppose qu'après ça, le peu de confiance qu'il avait en moi, je peux me gratter pour le récupérer... Fait chier. »

« Patron, vous êtes d'une grossièreté affligeante. »

« Mi... Minné ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'étais venue voir si vous alliez bien. Alors ? Ca fait quoi de se sentir tout bête quand on vous met la vérité sous le nez ? »

« ...Aie le triomphe modeste, je t'en prie. »

« Sûrement pas. »

« ...Minné, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je veux me faire pardonner, mais il est rancunier ! »

« C'est ça, donnez-lui tous les torts. Bon, vous pouvez toujours essayer de lui envoyer quelque chose. Des fleurs, un petit mot... »

« Super... Vive le plan drague pourri. »

« Ecoutez, si vous êtes si malin, débrouillez-vous ! »

Elle partit en claquant la porte.

_Bon. Restons calme. Comment me faire pardonner ?_

Il se leva et se rua vers la table, attrapant au passage crayon et papier.

Il fit de nombreux brouillons de sa lettre d'excuses. Au quinzième essai, il n'eut pas le courage de recommencer, mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et la posta au nom d'Akito Sôma.

Puis il prit son mal en patience et attendit.

**0o0**

« Akito-sama ! Courrier pour vous ! »

Akito prit la lettre que lui tendait Hatori et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Confortablement installé sur son futon, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et tira la feuille.

_Akito-sama_

_Je suis réellement désolé de ce que j'ai dit. Je suis un imbécile, je n'avais pas compris, et je pense que sans Hatori, je n'aurais pas encore saisi ce que vous vouliez._

_J'espère que vous accepterez mes excuses, car elles sont sincères, et que vous avez encore un tout petit peu confiance en moi. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis._

_Sinon, venez lundi prochain à la boutique, à quinze heures. J'aimerais vous parler, de ce que m'a dit Hatori à propos de votre conversation avec lui._

_N'y voyez pas de sous-entendus cochons. Je veux juste y voir plus clair._

_J'espère que vous viendrez._

_Ayamé_

_P.S : je sais que cette promesse va vous paraître bidon, mais si vous acceptez que ça aille plus loin que l'explication de base, sachez que nous irons au rythme qui vous conviendra._

L'adolescent déglutit péniblement et regarda le calendrier accroché au mur. Samedi.

Il pouvait dire non. Il pouvait refuser et ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais il avait chaud au ventre à l'idée de revoir le Serpent.

« Hatori ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je pourrais aller me balader, lundi ? »

« Près de chez Ayamé, je suppose ? »

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et ne répondit pas.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a aucun soucis. Vous pouvez. »

« Merci... »

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

**0o0**

Lundi, quatorze heures et cinquante-huit minutes.

Akito, debout devant la boutique, hésitait. Lorsque quinze heures pile sonnèrent à l'horloge, il inspira longuement et posa sa main sur la poignée qu'il actionna. La porte s'ouvrit, et le petit carillon si familier retentit à ses oreilles. Il entra dans la boutique, et cette même odeur de bonbon lui envahit la tête. La boutique n'avait pas changé. A part...

Une ambiance différente. Moins sereine. Moins Ayamesque.

« Akito-sama ? »

« Oui. »

« Euh... Vous allez bien ? »

« Ca va. »(_nda : Je sais Bubulle, c'est TA réplique quand tu lis mon cahier bleu. Je sais, y'a des droits d'auteur._)

« Vous voulez un thé ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

_Vive les blancs. _(_nda : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Johaaaaaaaaaaann ! Pardon, y'a que Bubulle pour comprendre..._)

Akito suivit Ayamé dans le salon de la boutique et s'installa sur un des canapés, mal à l'aise. Le Serpent revint avec une théière et deux tasses.

« Tenez. »

« Merci. »

Re-blanc.

« Akito-sama, je... Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je sais. »

« ... »

« A propos de ce que j'ai dit à Hatori, tout est vrai. Je veux que tu sois mon premier, parce que je te fais une confiance totale, même après ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. »

Ayamé leva les yeux de son thé, surpris qu'Akito prenne ainsi la parole. Celui-ci avait les joues rosies, et la couleur évoluait vers le rouge, mais il n'en avait cure.

« Quand je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser, j'ai pleuré parce que Shiguré aussi m'avait d'abord embrassé sur la tempe, et ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Et quand tu dis qu'on ira au rythme qui m'ira... »

Il se tut, puis reprit, les yeux baissés :

« Le rythme qui me va, c'est maintenant, tout de suite. »

Il releva la tête lorsque le Serpent lui prit les mains.

« J'écoute et j'obéis. »

Et il l'embrassa. Sur les lèvres.

Akito lâcha un gémissement de contentement et se cambra, passant ses mains sous la veste d'Ayamé. Il gémit à nouveau, mais de frustration, lorsqu'il s'écarta.

« Attendez un peu. »

Ayamé nota sur un panonceau : _La boutique sera exceptionnellement fermée de quinze heures à dix-sept heures. Merci de votre compréhension._

« Quinze à dix-sept ? C'est beaucoup, non ? »

« Chuuuut... »

« Mmm... »

Akito pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser le chemin libre vers son cou et sa nuque. Ayamé mordillait doucement sa peau, y déposait des baisers légers et caressait le torse de son Chef de ses mains tièdes.

Bientôt, le brun, chauffé au possible, murmura :

« Aya... Mes... Mes vêtements... »

Le Serpent cessa ses morsures et ôta le pull(noir, comme c'est original) du jeune homme. Il admira la peau laiteuse et, tandis qu'il s'employait à déboutonner le pantalon, lécha les tétons qui durcissaient peu à peu sous ses caresses.

Akito ne cherchait même plus à retenir ses gémissements. La tête renversée sur le dossier du canapé, il se laissait faire, les yeux fermés, sentant son pantalon rétrécir de plus en plus.

Ayamé arriva enfin au dernier bouton et, sans plus attendre, glissa une main impatiente dans le boxer(noir) du jeune homme.

Une longue plainte franchit les lèvres de l'adolescent et il s'agrippa aux accoudoirs, la respiration sifflante, lorsque le Serpent caressa doucement son sexe tendu. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et il serra les paupières pour ne pas alarmer son futur amant. Les va-et-vient s'accélérèrent en même temps que les sensations d'Akito grimpaient en flèche.

Peu endurant face à la vigueur du Serpent, il balbutia, la voix éraillée :

« Aya, je... Je vais pas... Teniiiiir... »

« Vous préférez que je m'occupe de vous autrement ? »

Akito rougit encore plus, si c'est possible, et, se penchant à l'oreille d'Ayamé, lui murmura quelque chose. L'adulte haussa les sourcils puis eut un sourire légèrement vicieux. Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur son membre tendu.

La respiration du brun se bloqua dans sa gorge. Mon Dieu. Il savait que Shiguré avait été le professeur d'Ayamé dans ce genre de matière. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que l'élève en question aurait si bien retenu ses leçons.

_Seigneur, je vais mourir de honte et de plaisir..._

Un cri lui échappa lorsque le Serpent lécha son sexe et qu'il le _goba_(_nda : désolée pour l'expression ! Mais les serpents, ça gobe les œufs !_)entièrement, et il griffa le tissu du canapé.

Ayamé sourit vaguement et caressa les testicules de sa malheureuse victime. Shiguré avait au moins une qualité, celle de savoir apprendre certaines choses !

Il écouta les gémissements d'Akito, et cessa ses attentions en l'entendant sangloter.

Se redressant, il lécha les larmes du jeune homme et lui chuchota :

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Si... Si... C'est juste que... Je ne suis pas... Habitué à ça... »

« Vous voulez qu'on arrête ? »

« Non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est... C'est nerveux... Continue... »

Obéissant, le Serpent s'agenouilla de nouveau et continua. Cette fois, les pleurs d'Akito ne l'inquiétèrent plus, et il le contenta jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se libère dans un long gémissement.

Il embrassa longuement le brun qui sursauta lorsque le liquide chaud vint dans sa bouche, mais il fit confiance à Ayamé et déglutit difficilement, les joues écarlates de honte.

« On passe à la suite ? »

« Oui ! »

« Dans ce cas, venez. On sera mieux sur le lit, là-haut. »

Il souleva le corps maigre dans ses bras, le débarrassa du pantalon et du sous-vêtement tâché de blanc et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Il l'installa sur le lit et se déshabilla lentement devant les yeux écarquillés d'Akito qui fixait délibérément le plus vieux, la respiration laborieuse, à nouveau excité.

Totalement nu, Ayamé vint s'asseoir à côté de son Chef et l'embrassa longuement. Il eut un hoquet lorsque la petite main du brun se posa sur son propre sexe et entama une timide caresse. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire en gémissant. Il trouvait l'expérience de Shiguré bien moins excitante que la maladresse et l'innocence d'Akito.

Il se dégagea pourtant ; le brun le regarda et demanda, inquiet :

« Je... Je le fais mal ? »

« Bien au contraire. Mais à force, je vais jouir, et ça va te desservir... Laisse-moi faire. »

Akito ne s'offusqua pas du tutoiement et le laissa l'installer sur ses genoux, dos à lui.

« Ce sera moins douloureux pour toi. Si tu peux atteindre le tiroir de la table de nuit et me passer la tube de... »

Le jeune homme obéit puis se laissa aller contre le torse du Serpent.

« Détends-toi... »

« Aïe... Aya... Ca... Ca fait mal... »

« Fais-moi confiance. Détends-toi. »

Il laissa Ayamé le prépara lentement et faire aller et venir un doigt en lui, puis deux. Une fois la douleur passée, c'était plutôt agréable. Akito angoissait un peu pour après, lorsque le Serpent passerait à l'étape suivante. Il savait que de toutes façons, il aurait mal, détendu ou pas. Mais après... Il geignait déjà avec de simples doigts, qu'est-ce que se serait après... ?

Il se crispa lorsque le Serpent pressa le bout de son sexe lubrifié contre son intimité, puis respira profondément et chercha à se détendre au maximum. Il gémit douloureusement lorsqu'il le pénétra lentement et griffa doucement les bras d'Ayamé. Celui-ci l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Ca va aller. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal que tu aies mal. »

« Je sais bien... »

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Mmm... Oui... »

« Bien... »

« Aaaah... ! »

Akito sentait son souffle se coincer dans ses poumons à chaque coup de reins. La douleur diminuait, laissant place à un plaisir sans limites.

Ses gémissements devenaient plus aigus au fur et à mesure, presque enfantins, d'une voix qui ressemblait si peu au cruel Chef de famille qu'Ayamé décida d'en profiter un peu plus. Il saisit à nouveau le sexe du jeune homme et le caressa au même rythme que ses mouvements de bassin.

Une longue plainte l'encouragea, et il accéléra les deux mouvements, provoquant un faible cri chez le jeune homme qui transpirait contre lui.

Akito gémissait plaintivement, les yeux mi-clos, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps sous les mouvements d'Ayamé.

« Aya... »

« Mmm ? »

« Tu... Tu fais ça... Très bien... Je... J'ai pas de comparatif, mais... »

« Tais-toi... »

Et, désireux d'achever le jeune homme et de le transformer en un agréable amas de trucs visqueux et de respirations désordonnées, il se libéra en lui tout en lui mordant fermement la nuque.

Akito poussa un cri et se libéra une seconde fois dans la main du Serpent, qui se retira lentement et lécha ses doigts avant de s'allonger contre l'adolescent tremblant.

« Alors ? »

« Woa. C'était... Super. »

« On se fixe une prochaine date ? »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« Allez, soyons fous... »

« Aya ? »

« Mm ? »

« Tu es le type le plus cinglé que j'ai rencontré, et je t'adore pour ça. »

« Merci du compliment. »

Toute l'après-midi, ils continuèrent, bien au-delà des dix-sept heures annoncées, sans songer un seul instant à d'autres qu'eux-mêmes. Le plus clair de leurs pensées était occupé par l'envie de faire du bien à l'autre, et jamais Akito n'aurait cru qu'il y en avait tant de manière.

A la fin de la journée, il était épuisé, en sueur comme jamais et avec un bon début d'extinction de voix. Mais il était plus heureux que jamais.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous dormez ici ? »

« Je veux bien. Mais dormir. Je suis mort, là. »

« Un peu mort aussi. Faut peut-être prévenir Hatori, non ? »

« Bonne idée. C'est moi qui appelle. »

Akito prit le téléphone entre ses mains poisseuses et composa le numéro de portable du médecin. Celui-ci décrocha presque immédiatement(_nda : à la deuxième tonalité, hein Bubulle, comme Johann..._).

« Allô ? »

« C'est Akito. Je voulais juste te dire que je reste dormir chez Ayamé. »

« D'accord. Ca va, pas trop fatigué ? »

« Epuisé. Mais ça va super bien. »

« Tant mieux. Je vous laisse ! »

« A demain. »

Il se rallongea contre Ayamé et pressa son corps nu contre celui du Serpent.

« Aya ? »

« Moui ? »

« Je suis vachement bien, là. Vraiment. »

« Moi aussi. On va prendre une douche ? »

« Un bain c'est mieux. On peut s'asseoir et y'a plus de place. »

« Mon Dieu, j'ai réussi à vous pervertir. »

« Comme si ça te gênait. Allez, viens. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains et s'y enfermèrent. Bientôt, l'odeur de jasmin envahit le studio, en même temps que des gémissements. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de clients...

Tadam ! Fin ! Alors, z'en pensez quoi ?


End file.
